Closer to Free (2)
Closer to Free (2) is the tenth episode of Season 12 of Degrassi. It aired on July 31. 2012. Summary Jenna's plan backfires on her. Drew believes dropping out will be the best option for him. Clare fights against the comments on #stuffclaresays Main Plot After being rejected by Luke, Jenna decides to get baptized. The next day, she finds out that Luke rejected her because he wasn't ready for a relationship, not because she wasn't Christian enough. She admits to getting baptized for a guy, and not for seeking Christian solace, and using Becky to get closer to Luke; Becky overhears and walks out of the stall looking hurt. Jenna realizes what she did wrong, and she keeps her Christian faith. She apologizes to Becky in church, hoping that Becky would forgive her 'as most Christians would', and she does, as long as Jenna stays away from Luke. Sub Plot Drew and Bianca are first seen walking into class while Drew is on the phone with Max and learns that he got the job. She asks him if he should really have it when they bump into Fiona and help pick up her papers. Drew calls Fiona a witch and sits down with Bianca while their teacher starts passing out the latest test scores. He gets up and leaves while Bianca tries telling him he'll get in trouble if he ditches again. He says he's already in trouble and goes home. At home, he is putting on his uniform when Audra walks downstairs and asks why he's home. When he says that he's not sick, but just going to work, she tells him that there's no way and that he must go back to school. He says that it doesn't matter and that he's failing all of his classes anyway. Before he leaves, she pulls him away saying that as long as he lives under her roof, he goes to school. She goes upstairs and he grabs his duffel bag and packs some clothes and leaves. That night, Fiona let's him into her condo and the two seem to have made up. She says that they will split the rent 50/50 as well as a few other rules and he agrees. She tells him to make himself at home and he flops on the couch. Third Plot Clare meets with Eli in the gym during musical rehearsal, upset about the twitter trend #stuffclaresays. Eli tells her to calm down and just let it blow over. At her internship, she is further embarrassed when Asher see's more of the tweets saying "I love working with Asher." When he sees she is distracted by them he harshly sends her home and tells her to return when she's actually ready to work. The following day Clare, Connor, and Adam are in class ready to present their presentation. When the teacher stops Clare less than a minute into the presentation, things heat up ending with Connor leaving the room and Clare embarrassing herself with another quote for #StuffClareSays. Later that day she finds Connor and Adam watching a video featuring K.C., Connor, Dave, and Adam all wearing wigs and mocking Clare. Clare apologizes to Connor and they all watch the video together laughing. Clare returns to work and Asher apologizes for being so harsh to her and inappropriately adds that he loves working with her too. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Closer to Free" by BoDeans. *This is the third time that someone either said or wrote "Did you just flick a switch and erase me from your memory?" The first time was when Clare found out that Eli was okay over their break up and the second time was when Connor and Mo were trying to win the football game. *Clare uses the word "pedestrian" to describe her presentation, offending the teacher. This is the second time she has used that word, the first being in "Nowhere to Run", describing Alli's relationship drama with Dave. |-| Gallery= 1000px-Dg120910-1.jpg 1000px-Dg120910-15.jpg 1000px-Dg120910-16.jpg degrassi-closer-to-free-pts-1-and-2-picture-12.jpg degrassi-closer-to-free-pts-1-and-2-picture-11.jpg 45456565.jpg 65646566.jpg 6786876787.jpg 54563446456.jpg 435435346546.jpg 456456532424.jpg 46435345674535.jpg 456456545645646.jpg 54756735.jpg 4564563453.jpg 6546335345.jpg 35453456456.jpg 46456353565.jpg 345345345324.jpg 345346457567.jpg 353465456456.jpg 3453456456456.jpg 4564564564563.jpg 9874598374587.jpg 25345346456456.jpg tumblr_m815rj51bS1r5uoxco1_500.jpg tumblr_m815n5H0O21r5uoxco1_1280.jpg Degrassi-1210-Preview.jpg ConnorAdam4.jpg 5464gggg.jpg Ytrytyb.jpg 444g.jpg 45454gg.jpg 656575j.jpg 65465t.jpg 544ttt.jpg Rere.jpg 7567y.jpg 54645g.jpg 45354g.jpg 43434f.jpg Baptism.jpg 45654g.jpg 3gg.jpg 4533ff.jpg gggffff.jpg 4545ff.jpg 766d.jpg 54ttt.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Guest Starring *Randal Edwards as Mr. Townsend *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres *Duane Murray as Reverend Baker *Paul Popowich as Asher Shostak *Bill Turnbull as Max *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari Absences *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin |-| Quotes= *Drew: "I'm sick of her treating me like I'm such a baby!" Dallas: "Then stop acting like one." |-| Featured Music= *''"Maybe You're Lost"'' by Queen Electric *''"Kiss N Tell ft. Nayelli"'' by The League *''"A Soft Place to Land"'' by Kathleen Edwards |-| Links= *Watch Closer to Free (2) on YouTube *Watch Closer to Free (2) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes Category:Degrassi Episodes